TFV: Just Like Old Times
by J D Adams
Summary: While the Decepticons war against each other on Charr, The Autobots have their own problems coping with the aftermath of the assault on Crystal City. The last thing they need is a broken down Decepticon trying to make up for his past sins. please RnR
1. Chapter 1 Fallen Star

In an old abandoned Alley, deep in the dark under sectors of Cybertron dwells a pitiful creature

In an old abandoned Alley, deep in the dark under sectors of Cybertron dwells a pitiful creature. A creature that had once known glory and power beyond measure, but that was long ago, before his wings were clipped. But that had been lifetimes ago for him, both figuratively and literally. Once long ago people would tremble at his name and run from his shadow as it screamed through the stars. But even he couldn't remember the last time he had that kind of thrill, shaking off the memories that flood his head of happier times, but now they were all he had...

Now we was reduced to little more then a scavenger, His body battered and broken, too weak to defend himself. Never able to return home, he would have been shot on sight if he had. No one capable or willing to help him there, they were all out for themselves. Not like he could blame them, he had cheated, robbed, and double-crossed nearly all of them for power. He would settle for nothing less then the best.

He had tried to find home with others. Others like him that had left or been exiled. His plans having been that if he could find enough and rally them together that they would be able to return home and usher in a new reign and all would praise them for it! ...He barely got away from that brutish tank in one piece.

After that he had thought that maybe former allies weren't what he needed. He needed new ones, ones not aware of his past. Those tentacled freaks... they were perfect. They didn't his enemies and they were clever, if he helped them they would know how better to attack their enemies and could rule once more. They seemed to like that idea a little too much. I didn't take long for him to think that maybe he should have phrased his words better... It was three years before he was able to escape their labs as they poked, prodded, and dissected him to get a better idea of what they had done wrong. It didn't help that they had the primitive beasts helping them. He still had the scars from their teeth.

He was barely able to get away. Lucky really. For some reason, he always seemed to have luck on his side. Though many times, he wondered if his sense of luck was as sadistic as he, when he saw that large vessel appear from the darkness; A strange spaceship that had been designed after old earthen ships. It's Captains having been taken by old stories from earth, which were probably aided by Junkions. A massive galleon in looks and designs. The metal of the hull designed to look like wood. On its back it had several engines and a transparent dome encased the upper deck allowing its crew to work without fearing lack of oxygen or gravity. In front were two massive cannons with a long row of spiked running between them. Its many masts sport evidence of possible Junkion involvement, as the solar sails are all pitch black in color. Floating near helplessly, he had to wonder what he had done to deserve the attention of the infamous Dread Pirate Cannonball...

Brought aboard by a shuttlecraft that was designed to look like a rowboat. He was brought before the terrible visage of the Caption. A tall single-eyed mech, his left hand having been lost to the ages, and now the barrel of a blaster rest where it once was. His body mostly steel gray in color with gold and purple as secondary colors, where not covered in teal colored graffiti. The most prominent of which looked like a skull on his chest, over scarred Decepticon emblem. He had no face, just a single eye starring down from a hexagonal face. Even then, he could feel the pirate glaring down at him from that emotionless face.

Immediately, he did what he was best at in these situations where hope was fleeting... He feel to his knees and pleaded for mercy while kissing up to the pirate he barely knew. He was surprised that it worked; he guessed that every leader needs a good aft kisser... Cannonball had allowed him to stay and serve on his ship for several years. It was weak pitiful existence for him, to think he'd fallen so far. But he only planned to continue with them until they got back to a more civilized planet. He hadn't bothered with his usual tricks of trying to gain power; they weren't worth his time, just a ragtag group of mercenaries from all different cultures. He even seen a few had scarred Autobot symbols.

He had lost count of just how long he was aboard that wretched ship. But finally they decided to raid at a place that he would escape from the torment of this crew. They had decided to raid Iacon. For once he volunteered happily for one of these usually absurd missions. He led the charge happily, one of the few times he had ever felt close to his former glory. He knew the plan, and decided to pull it off without a hitch until he purposefully sounded the alarm and alerted the Autobots to their presence. He fled in chaos down into the dark alleyways and watched as that pathetic rabble was captured. He had planned only to stay until he could use what he had taken of the haul to properly repair himself.

But this time luck wasn't on his side. What he had gotten away with was barely enough for effective repairs, and the Autobot police force was on high alert because they knew there had been more pirates that they hadn't caught. He was forced to go deeper and deeper under ground. By time he had heard things settled down, that blasted microscope he launched the global defense grid and he was stuck. He had tried several times to get past them, which eventually cost him his wings. The lasers taking them out and causing him to crash into some dark city he barely knew. It was there that he stayed, and continues to dwell.

He couldn't go out in public. He was too well known, a famous war criminal. There was no telling what they might do to him. His fear forcing him to live as a scavenger on the fringe of society doing what ever it took to survive. He hated his existence now more then even when he was with the pirates... He had now started to miss them, but he knew that Cannonball would shoot him on sight if he tried showing up again there after what he had pulled.

Once again, he tried to pull himself out of his memories, and this time it was a voice that caught his attention. He crawled from the alleyway, getting a good view of the giant screen that was displaying a press conference of some sort. He didn't really care about it. No, it was one of the speakers that caught his attention, a tall immaculate jet, with a deep friendly voice and bright blue optics. "Skyfire?" His voice creaked... it had been so long since he had actually talked to anyone, that his voice felt foreign to him. But he remains focused on the image, not really hearing what the Autobot had to say.

For the first time in ages he had an idea, a plan, and most importantly hope. Skyfire... An honest pure hearted warrior, his kindness and generosity could rival even the Great Optimus Prime. Maybe... Maybe if he could get to him... talk to him... he might actually have a chance at a life again... it was a long shot, he had hurt Skyfire like many others, for the longest time he hated to even see that Traitor... but now... now that Traitor might be his only hope...

It was night on Cybertron, dark as pitch. It was this time that he usually would scavenge and get what he'd need for another day of survival. He knew the city well by now. He skulked through the streets, finding a communications booth, another idea that had been copied from those squishy pests on Earth. But tonight it was useful; he scanned quickly through the directory, and brightened as he found Skyfire's location. He was surprised... It actually wasn't far from here. He could actually make it before light came. He smiled for the first time in years; once again luck was back on his side.

--

It was dawn by time the large jet opened the door to his apartment. His optics brighten, he was sure he had locked it before going out last night. He slowly entered... he was sure something was wrong, that something was hear that shouldn't have been. He saw what it was as he entered the main living area. Lied flat out on the couch was another jet transformer. One that looked like it had seen better days. He recognized the build type as a Seeker. He lets out a gasp... he remembers reports of a Seeker having been seen trying to leave right after the grid went live, but no one had ever found it. He walked closer the mech that seemed unconscious. Its colors seemed faded, looking closer; he could tell that what was now white, orange and grayish had been in its prime gray, red and blue. It didn't take him long to realize who it was once he realized the colors. A mech who once had been his best friend in all of Cybertron, and the former air commander of the Decepticons.

"Starscream?" He gasps.

The red optics flickered on... he really shouldn't have ignored his needs for energy trying to get here quickly, but it was the only way make his way here before dawn. "S-Skyfire... H-help me..." His screechy voice cracked before his optics flickered out again as he lay still on the couch he had managed to collapse on...


	2. Chapter 2 Mending Ways

Chapter 2: Mending Ways

Hours later Starscream awoke one again, surprised to find himself lying down on the flat metallic bunk that serves as Skyfire's bed. Slowly he rises up and looks around, his hand rubbing against his face trying to recall where he was, the fatigue having taken its toll on him. It all comes back to him as the door slides open, and the large Autobot steps in, the lights flickering on as he does.

"You know you shouldn't be here." Skyfire say in a calm tone as he looks down to his former friend.

"There are many thing I shouldn't be, here is the least of them." His voice cracks, sounding weary.

Skyfire nods slowly. "So why ARE you here?" He says taking a seat and passes a tray with several Energon bars on it to the seeker.

"I have no where else to turn. I'm tired of it all... Nothing's ever turned out right for me! I used to think that by now I would have brought a new order to Cybertron. But I was always weak, you know that best. People stepping all over me, taking my devices and ideas and turning them, twisting them for their own purpose and never giving me any credit. I should have been Cybertron's most famous Scientist! When we discovered a new planet filled with resources that we could colonize we would have been heroes! Then... I lost you. That's when everything started to change for me. I no longer had your strength physically or mentally to back me up. Then war started breaking out. After a large decimation of his forces thanks to the first of the new generation of Autobots, Megatron began actually recruiting. His promises of powers swayed me easily.

"With out you, I needed something to give me strength. The Decepticons become that strength. I wanted to get revenge on all that had wronged me. My intelligence and flying skills gave me an edge in combat against the slower armed ground forces, and the Autobots had very few fliers compared to us. I quickly rose in the ranks, gaining legions of followers that soon began to use my designs for their body types. The lust for power; consumed me, warped me. I kept wanting more, wanting to be stronger. Stronger then everyone! And I would do anything to get that power! Soon I became part of Megatron's inner circle; One of his most valued warriors like Soundwave and Shockwave. For a while it was enough. Air commander Starscream! I controlled the skies with Thousands of seekers at my command. People trembled before me! But it still wasn't enough. I wanted supreme power, so I started to target Megatron."

"Yes... I remember you telling me of your ambitions when you found me. But in the end, I was nothing more then a tool for you. I wasn't able to harm innocents for any cause, and then when I refused to harm the Autobots you turned on me!" Skyfire responds bitterly as he listens to Starscream's explanations.

"They were our enemies! Even if those humans were innocent, the Autobots were not. We were at war, and in war you must do what must be done! They had to be eliminated so that we Decepticons could attain our rightful place!" Starscream says his eyes glowing fiercely, before he shakes his head with a soft sigh. "But... You don't understand..."

"I understand clearly." Skyfire says sternly

"No... Not about that. About how I felt that day..." Starscream says softly, it wasn't easy for him to admit this, to talk about emotions like those weak fleshings. But Skyfire, more then anyone had a right to know. "Skyfire, even through all those years you were trapped in the Ice, I wanted to be strong. I wanted to try to honor your memory; I had though you were lost forever. I know now that I went about it the wrong way, and there is never any way I could begin to make up for my past mistakes… But that day, when Rumble and Skywarp discovered you, I wouldn't let anything stop us from reviving you. You were always a great and loyal friend. I knew that you would stand beside me, like you always had. But I also wanted you to see how strong I had grown how much better things would have be. But you were right to turn on me. As it's only now that I see the fault of my ways. How my lust for power has cost me everything! For the past several years I've been little more then a scavenger. I-I can't live like that. I want to mend my ways... I still want to be strong like you. That's why I am here. I know you and Prime believe in the best of anyone. You're all I have at a chance at a decent life. If it means I can live a respectable life again, I'll abandon my old cowardly power hungry ways. I-I..." His voice seizes up as he tries to get the sentence out, as it goes completely against his ideals and his pride. He was a Decepticon; sure he would constantly betray Megatron and try to take over, but never once did he betray the Decepticon cause. But there wasn't anywhere left to turn, he had no other choice... "I want to be an Autobot!" He finally manages to choke out before he hangs his head in shame at even admitting that.

Skyfire's optics brighten in shock at Starscream's declaration. "I-I'm not sure what to say..."

"Please... Just give me a chance. Anything is better the living in alleyways scrounging up all the Energon I can, and constant daily repairs so I don't shut down... Please... Just talk with Optimus." Starscream replies, the desperation clear in his voice, anything was better then being back on the streets.

Skyfire sighs softly and places his large hand on Starscream's shoulder. "I will see what I can do, old friend... But for now just lay low here, your still seen as an enemy to most the planet. Until I have to chance to speak with Optimus, no one must know you are here..."

"Thank you Skyfire." He says with an honest a smile as Skyfire leaves the room, once more feeling like there is a future for him.

--

Over the next few days, Skyfire is mostly absence from the little apartment working through all the red tape to get a meeting with Optimus without letting too many people know about Starscream. Which isn't easy when the head of Security is the ever-paranoid Red Alert. There were days that Skyfire wished he wasn't such a pacifist, just so he could shove all this paperwork down Red Alert's throat and go talk directly with Prime.

This left Starscream with much free time, but at least he had the start of some kind of life again. And once again, that life seemed very dependent on Skyfire. He probably wouldn't have gotten as far as he had before the War if it hadn't be for the big guy. Starscream flipped on the vidscreen as he took a seat on the couch, there really wasn't much else to do while Skyfire was out and he was restricted to the apartment.

Starscream's optics brighten at the images the show up on the screen, a news report that seems to be streaming constantly. "…can see the UDC, lead by the extremely courageous Ultra Magnus, have been putting up quite a fight against the Constructicons. Even the mighty Omega Supreme has fallen to the might of Devastator." A feminine voice reports as a camera pans over the sight of destruction, Omega Supreme lying motionless amid it all. "Reports tell me that the Constructicons and Astrotrain are currently holed up inside of Crystal City and is holding its one remaining citizen, former Constructicon Hightower, hostage. Though we are still unsure of why they are here. I have been unable to get by the City's defenses to try and learn more."

"The Constructicons' Here?" Starscream says and gets to his feet walking towards a window and looking in the direction of crystal city, even though he's too far away to see anything. "I thought that planet grid was impenetrable! How were they able to get through it and I wasn't?" He asks himself and slams his fist down on the windowsill. "Its not fair! I should be out there, not trapped in here!" He growls and points his one of his lasers at the TV fires... only for it to spark faintly, still not enough energy for his weapon systems to function; and Skyfire wouldn't be pleased that he destroyed a vidscreen that probably cost more credits then he wanted to imagine.

From the TV there is a the sudden sound of rockets boom from the vidscreen: a white and purple shuttle flies away from Crystal City as Autobot forces fire on it trying to bring it down. There is a squeal of glee from the female reporter known as Headline as she turns and sees this. "Its amazing folks! Astrotrain just rocketed away, probably carrying the other Decepticons inside of him! Now that they have left the City, I'll be able to go in and get a better look at what they were up to!" The blue news-femme says happily as she quickly transforms into a news van and drives off quickly, the camera now connected to her hood as she drives through the war zone at breakneck speed, swerving through the Autobot forces that try and prevent her from entering until they've surveyed the area first. Though several soon give up on trying to stop the determined reporter.

Starscream once again finds himself on the couch; unable to look away from the news feed, wanting to find out what those despicable Constructicons and annoying triple changer were up to. Why did it seem that just as he was trying to get his life back on track, that Primus had to throw the Decepticons back into the mix? He doesn't have to wait long at the reporter shrieks, as she sees the partially melted Goldbug lying on the floor. His optics flickering weakly as his voice cracks only able to say one word. "M-Meg...atron..." before he shuts down. The femme kneels beside the warrior as she calls for help. Her Camera moving skillfully from them to the rescue crew and back again. They quickly work to get Goldbug on the stretcher as she gets shooed off. Headline makes her way quickly outside again, breathing heavily as her cooling units work over time to keep her from overloading from the sight she just saw. She looks into the Camera doing her best to stay calm. "A-As you all can see, G-Gold-b-b-b-bug had en-entered the City at some point... H-He must have been found out... W-We can on-only guess as to why his final word as the n-name of the former Decepticon Leader... Th-This has been H-Headline's News for Cybertronian News Network... Headline signing off..."

Starscream finds himself unable to move... Megatron? But Megatron was Galvatron, wasn't he? His processors rush back to the hours after the attack on Autobot City; The Decepticons' retreat after Megatron had fallen, the fight for succession inside of Astrotrain. He had gotten through that mostly by luck, the letting the other combatants fight it out till they were to weary and then he and the remaining jets attacked and he proclaimed himself the new leader. That glorious victory, like most of them, only seemed to last a few hours. Right as he was being coronated someone had the nerve to interrupt his moment of glory, the power he had dreamed and craved so long was finally his. But HE had to return. Sure he looked and sounded different, but it wasn't hard for Starscream to recognize him for who he truly was, before being obliterated where he stood... He still wasn't sure how he had managed to live as a ghost... such things were rare, mostly only those that have possessed the matrix left ghosts.

Starscream shook his head and slams his fist into the wall. "Why do you continue to torment me!" he cries out, and in the moment he was sure he had made the right choice in coming to Skyfire. Whatever confidence he had left in himself was now shaken, the one mech that always managed to ruin his chances of glory and better had been on Cybertron… But The Autobots would help him, they were known for their kindness and generosity... they would offer him sanctuary and protection form Megatron, or Galvatron, or whatever he wanted to call himself at the moment. There was no way they'd throw him to cyber-wolves… he hoped…

Skyfire had finally managed to track down Optimus Prime, no thanks to Red Alert... He transforms as he lands in front of the clinic, and walks in. "Where is Optimus Prime?" He asks looking to Refit.

"He's in back, with Ultra Magnus and Lifeline. Lifeline told me, they shouldn't be disturbed, unless it's very important."

"Well, this is extremely important. Take me to see him, please." Skyfire replies, trying to remain calm. He had had enough of this slag from Red Alert, he didn't want to deal with more now that Optimus was so close.

Refit nods quickly, realizing the frustration in Skyfire's optics. "Alright, I wanted to check out that new machine of theirs anyway." She says with a giggle and leads the large Autobots into the back.

In the back, Optimus looks to Lifeline. "You mentioned it might be possible to fragment Computron back into his individual pieces. I want you to Start with Strafe."

"Why Strafe?" Lifeline asks looking up to the larger mech.

"I plan to temporarily reassign him to the Aerialbots, while Slingshot is recovering. This way we can at least have Superion ready if another attack should come."

"Are you sure that is wise, sir? While Fusilateral quintrocombiners share the same interchangeable limb abilities, there's never been a case of cross-linking. I'm not sure how it would effect its personality."

"It's a risk I am willing to take, Lifeline. If Megatron does come back, he's going to have a full force behind him, not just Devastator. I would like to have at least one of our heavy-hitters up and running while the rest are down or on missions off world." Optimus says grimly looking down to the small medic. Their forces were spread thin throughout the galaxy at the moment, Since the Gird came on line Cybertron was mostly manned by non-combatant's except for Ultra Magnus' forces, and it was clear that their skeleton crew wouldn't be able to handle what was ahead alone. He was going to have to start calling back members to the UDC, as he knew Megatron to well. His first Target would be to reclaim Cybertron, which just happened to be the keystone in the UDC… No Optimus didn't want to think about that… Luckily his thoughts were interrupted before his processors could think of what would happen to the universe if Cybertron were to fall…

"Sirs, I'm sorry to interrupt but there is someone here to see you Optimus." Refit says as she enters with Skyfire right behind her.

"Skyfire, what brings you out all this way?" Optimus asks warmly, as he pushes those dark thoughts away and walks over to one of the few transformers that towers over him.

"I'm not sure if I should discuss it out in the open sir." He says and looks around to the room, Bumblebee and Rodimus are lying down on tables, both recovering from the upgrade process, and Gizmo works on trying to refine the machine with Perceptor's help. Ultra Magnus sat at a desk, going over reports that had started flooding in since the report on Headline's News, which Blaster was relaying to him.

Optimus nods softly. "Alright, Lifeline would you or Refit take us to a room where we can talk in privacy."

Lifeline looks over to Refit, who has joined in on with Gizmo on trying to fix Perceptor's machine. "ell Refit seems to have suddenly gotten busy, but I know a room. Follow me." He says and walks out of the room leading the two mechs down the hall.

The two mech sit across from each other. Optimus looks to Skyfire. "So what is it that you needed to tell me Skyfire?"

"Well, we kind of have a problem..." Skyfire says softly

Optimus' optics dim slightly another problem that was the last thing he needed... "What kind of problem?" He asks, with a bit of exhaustion in his voice.

"When I got home a few days ago, I found Starscream lain out on my couch. He was in really bad shape."

"You didn't report it to Red Alert for him to take him in? Surely if he was weakened he can't be too much of a problem..."

"No sir... That's not the problem. You see... we well... He wants to reform and join the Autobots..." Skyfire says softly, still having a hard time coping with the news himself.

Outside of the room Lifeline hears a large crash, and quickly rushes to check on the duo. Opening the door, he finds Optimus collapsed out on the floor. "Optimus! Are you alright?"

Optimus slowly sits up, shaking his head a bit with a slight chuckle before looking to Lifeline. "Yes, I'm fine. Just that Skyfire's news came as a shock to me." He says and get to his feet before sitting one again in his chair. "Please, those in the medbay need much more attention then a bruised bumper." He says with a slight laugh.

"Yes sir." Lifeline says and exits the room once more.

"Starscream, one of the Decepticons greatest warrior, and biggest supporter wishes to defect?"

"Yes, I know. It's hard for me to believe as well... But he seems honest. He has told me of what he's been though. How he expected to achieve greatness that never came. He knows that he's burned too many bridges to return to them. I really think he wants to join us for fairly good reasons. He's realized being on his own won't help him, and he knows we are more of a family then an army."

Optimus' optics dim as he thinks on this for several moments. He really didn't need this, it was bad enough that there was a new Megatron, now there was Starscream a mech that even those fresh out of the academy knew couldn't be trusted. But Skyfire knew that better then anyone, he doubted that Skyfire would go through Red Alert's over protective policies if he though this was another of Starscream's tricks "Alright, Bring him too me tomorrow, and we shall discuss his wishes. Tell him I can't promise anything, but will do my best to help him. It would probably be best if know one lese knew of this meeting." Optimus replies, and opens a panel on his arm, and pulls out a small disk. "This will grant you direct access to my private quarters, so no more having to deal with Red Alert to get to me." Optimus replies with a soft chuckle

Skyfire smiles, he had been worried that this wouldn't go over so well. Even Optimus' compassion only went so far. "Thank you Optimus. I shall tell him immediately." He says and stands up and quickly walks out of the room.

Prime looks down as Skyfire leaves. "I just hope I am doing the right thing..."


End file.
